Who You Are
by Laylania
Summary: "Snips!" Her head snapped towards him, and he was expecting her to calm down, to smile, or to offer an explanation. Instead, confusion filled her bright blue eyes. "Who are you?" His heart stopped. AniSoka
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes:** ...Yeah. Gave into my AniSoka urge. Mmhm.

**Claim:** I own...well. I own whatever you don't know as belonging to anyone else. Like _Amaryllis,_ which is the planet from my other Star Wars fic. :P Disregards the events of _Igni et Cinere_, as it would be spoilers~

**Disclaim:** There would be moar AniSoka moments, though of the brother-sister type. Like at the end of _Wookie Hunt._

**Track: **_Vale Decem_,_ Flowers for a Ghost_

_"Don't worry about it, Master. I'm not your padawan anymore."_

_"Don't get cocky, Snips."_

_A sigh. "Yes, Master."_

_"Ahsoka."_

_"Yes, Master?"_

_"Be careful, alright? I'll see you when you get back."_

_"Of course, Master."_

Outside of the medic room, Anakin stared at the wall, fingers laced together. Footsteps echoed down the hall, stopping just before him. Glancing up, Anakin's blue eyes met brown. "Master."

"How is she?" Obi-Wan's voice was quiet, and he took a seat beside Anakin when he sighed.

"They haven't said anything yet." Silence. "It's my fault, Master. I should have gone with her."

"Anakin, it was _her_ mission. You can't be with her all the time."

"I'm her Master, Master!" Anger laced Anakin's voice, but the fury died away as he sighed, suddenly looking drained as he sank back down from where he had risen so quickly, forehead meeting his joined hands. "I _was_ her Master. She was _my_ responsibility. And I failed her."

"Anakin, you can't blame yourself. It does nothing for anyone." Ever the voice of reason, Obi-Wan's tone was still soft and sympathetic to Anakin's plight as he laid a hand upon Anakin's shoulder. "She's strong, Anakin, and Rex and the others got her here quickly enough. She'll be _fine."_

There was still an undercurrent of worry in his tone, one that made Anakin recall that he was not the only one who cared for Ahsoka - and he sighed again. "I'm sorry, Master."

It was then that the door to the medic room opened, and Anakin jumped to his feet, anxious for any sort of news. "Is she alright?"

"She is resting," spoke the matron, her tone soft, "but you may see her, if that will help."

He moved to go in, but Obi-Wan's voice stopped him. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?"

The matron sighed. "Her vitals are all strong and healthy. But she did sustain quite a blow to the head, and I am uncertain if there will be side-effects once she awakes. But for now..." she trailed off, and Anakin understood the undertone.

_Be happy she's alive._

Entering the room, Anakin approached the bed in which Ahsoka lay. Her silka bead padawan braids were missing, making her head look oddly bare without them. The rest was the same, save for the heavy wrapping of bandages around her forehead and her middle.

Wounds that shouldn't have been there. Anger filtered through, but it was quickly erased when Ahsoka made a soft noise in the back of her throat, eyelids fluttering. Straightening up, Anakin watched as drowsy blue irises focused upon him.

They observed him, and he waited for her to say something - anything - but she simply sighed, her eyes sliding shut once more. Though he was disappointed in the fact that she had done nothing more than look at him, it was better than nothing. One of his hands fell to hers and squeezed gently.

"Sleep well, Ahsoka."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes:** Because waking up somewhere you don't remember with people you don't know is terrifying. Poor Ahsoka.

**Notes:** I'll explain what happens in this chapter next chapter.

**Claim:** I own _Amaryllis_.

**Disclaim:** I own nothing that you recognize as any part of any other media.

**Track: **_Doomsday Theme_ (herp derp Doctor Who)

It was the ache of her head that woke her from her sleep, and she found that her limbs were heavy, as though they were weighed down. When she put effort into moving them, however, they did so with ease. Exhaustion must've been the cause. But why was she so tired?

Closing her eyes, she tried to recall where she had been last, but it all came up empty, along with the throbbing of her head. But then, for all her efforts, a name floated to the surface. _Master Plo Koon._

She could remember him without any added throbbing of her head - his kindness. He'd been so kind, bringing her back to the temple - wait. This wasn't the temple. So where was she? Panic, cold and dark and crushing, began to settle in, her breathing short and constricted.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and on a basic instinct, she swung her arm towards it. It was meant to shove the person - or predator - away, to protect herself. But it did much more than just _pushing_ someone away.

It looked as though an invisible force had lifted up the individual, tossing them against the wall like a violent child might do to a toy. Instantly, Ahsoka withdrew her arm. Had she done that? Had she really done that?

That force - no, _The Force._ It was something that she had always been sensative to, and one of the reasons that she had been given the chance to become a padawan.

Her memory, now that she was fully awake, had begun to come back to her. However, it felt as though there were more to it than that - pieces she was missing. There were things after that - she could feel it, she just couldn't remember.

"Ugh!" Her head throbbed painfully.

"Ahsoka-" A voice, unfamiliar, was joined by footsteps approaching her. In pain and confused, Ahsoka's head snapped up, eyes narrowing as she threw her hands forward.

_"Get away from me!"_

Like before, a white-clad female was thrown across the room. A door to the right slid open.

It had been hard to ignore the movement in the Force - it was strong, and familiar in a way that had Anakin racing down the hallway, Obi-Wan following. The door slid open, and Anakin's eyes widened upon the girl who sat upright on the bed, her hands outstretched.

"Snips!"

Her head snapped around, arms still raised. Frowning, Anakin approached her, pulling her arms down before he knelt so that he could look at her properly. "Snips. What are you doing?"

"Get off me!" Violently, Ahsoka tore her arms from Anakin's grasp, her eyes narrowed. Anakin stood, sharing a glance of confusion with Obi-Wan before turning back towards his former padawan with concern.

"Ahsoka, calm down."

The hostility in her expression died away, replaced with confusion and wariness. "Who...who are you?"

Anakin's heart seemed to stop in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Notes: **So the summary doesn't exactly fit the story in terms of dialogue, but is it supposed to? No, not always. :P

**Note:** Ahsoka's whole problem is explained in the chapter below, m'dears. Poor Ahsoka. Poor Anakin. :/

**Claim:** I own Amaryllis.

**Disclaim:** I don't own anything that's from any other media, and certainly not _Star Wars: The Clone Wars._

**Track:** _She Got Lost in the Observatory; Amy in the Tardis_ (sorry, I'm trying to get a feel for the mood of this story)

"Ahsoka." Calm and gentle, the matron placed a hand on her face, mindful of her lekku. "Ahsoka Tano."

"That's my name. I know it, and Master Plo Koon. My homeworld is Shili." Despite the way her eyes roamed around in curiosity and confusion, her voice was steady.

"Anything else beyond that?" The matron's voice was still warm as ever, and she waited as Ahsoka fell silent. "Take your time, young one."

"Nothing. I don't remember anything past that." She paused. "No, wait. Master Plo Koon said that I could become a padawan. Is that right?"

The matron did not answer her, and instead, strode towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. "It looks like amnesia from the blow to her head. It is selective, in any case, as she seems not to remember anything past preparing to become a padawan."

Anakin's blue eyes widened and flicked over to where Ahsoka sat, and then back to the matron. "So she doesn't..."

"Give her time, Jedi Skywalker. Though she may not have her memories of such, she still has her strength and skill. Perhaps walking her through what she does not remember will help her to do so." The matron watched him, expression sympathetic. "Have patience with her, Jedi Skywalker."

"We best do as she says, Anakin. Do you still have her padawan braids?"

"Yes." It felt like someone was ripping a hole right where his heart was. His padawan did not remember him or anything that they had done together. Nothing. It hurt more than it should have - and he was reminded of why Jedi were not supposed to form attachments to anything.

The fact that he felt as though he could have done something to prevent this from happening to his padawan did not make him feel any better.

"Come forward you will, Anakin Skywalker." He did as he was told, trying to act as though he had never seen Ahsoka before. But it was difficult when it hurt so much to see her looking at him the same way - only hers was real. "Giving this padawan to you, we are. Teach her the ways of the Jedi, you will."

"I will." He bowed, and when he straightened up, Ahsoka was watching him.

"Skywalker, huh?" Her arms folded across her chest. "More like Skyguy if you ask me." He froze, and she frowned at his expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

Had she really lost her memories? Because right now, the way she was talking to him - it was the same as she had when they'd first met.

"That's Master to you, Snips." He found comfort in calling her that, and he stepped forward to place the silka bead braids nex to her montrals. "Up for some training, Ahsoka?"

Her eyes lit up. "Of course, Skyguy."

His heart constricted with her easy use of her nickname for him. She watched him, and he wondered why she was staring at him. A flicker of hope burned. Was she recalling something at the moment? "Something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head roughly. "No. Come on, Master."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up in a moment." He waited until she had disappeared from sight before he sighed, shoulders slumping as he closed his eyes. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"You just have to be patient, Anakin. She'll remember." Obi-Wan's words were hardly comforting at the moment.

"This won't be easy, Master."


End file.
